galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Norns appear
The Norns appear Just then the double doors opened, a cold blast of wind made the torches and chandeliers flicker. Three long shadows cast on the purple carpet became shorter as three shrouded beings appeared in the doorway. Their forms were distinctly female. There was utter silence through the High Hall . One of the mysterious visitors spoke, her voice was not loud, but all heard it, "The sons of far distant Midgard gathered in celebration, praising the Aesir with much drink and food as it was done so long ago, on their world of origin. Traditions of old mingled with the habits of a new world, yet have you no room on your tables for three weary travelers?" Isegrim stood and gestured to the tables. "Let there be no one denied food, shelter, or access to our hearth. Our gates are open to friend and foe alike on this day of celebrating the naming of my son. Thus they will carry neither weapons of war or spread distrust into our midst". Strangers announce the names you are known by and declare your intent and then let us close the doors, stoke the fires and bring warm ale.” The big doors closed all by themselves and the shrouded woman in the middle drew back her hood, revealing long black hair but her face remained obscured by a black veil. "I am Verðandi, a traveler from the stars. These are my sisters, Urðr and Skuld. We share portions of the same ancestral roots, ye Men of Niflheim. We came to witness and bless this child. His birth anticipated for ages by the Universe. Let there be praise and rejoicing abound." Egill stepped forward and knelt before the strange woman. "Then the legends are true." "All legends are true, ye friend of the anointed White One. It is the mist of time, linked to the limits of man that shrouding holy events with thick cobwebs of fantasy and embellishment." Elkhart, the first Keeper of Hasvik, raised both hands, "The Nornir unseen for many ages, arrive only when a child meant to influence and determine the future is set forth on this world." Egill gasped. “You speak of Gods?” The veiled women came closer, "You can answer only for thyself regarding the true nature of the legends and Gods you worship." One of the other women spoke. "But yes my sisters and I have been called Nornirs by humans who occupy a beautiful world. A world far in the distance from here. Long is the list of names that adorn us, as we dwell among the children of Midgard." Now the third woman speaking directly to Elkhart. "The men of Midgard have forgotten us indeed. You, the long-lived offspring of the giants, now disguised as a man, clearly remember us." She then turned to Egill. "Of our first visits to Midgard, all that remains are stories and legends. Colonists and wanderers carried these legends and stories to the stars and new worlds such as this one. When told by multiple voices over many generations, simple tales become legends and myths. But eventually fade away and are remembered by only a few." Egill noticed that the men and women around them had fallen asleep. Even Isegrim had slumped back into his chair with his chin on his chest. The other two women lowered their hoods. Egill slowly got up. "Indeed man has grown up, and what our ancestors called gods, possible were visitors with advanced technology. Who are you and what is your purpose? I am the first to welcome you, but I also assure you I am not a defenseless simpleton." Elkhart suddenly looked much stronger and more massive than even dozing Hogun. "They are visitors who walk among the Aesir. They were advisors to Thor and Odin. The messengers of fate itself, and you question them?" "Aye, for I am also a citizen of the Union, and if these are visitors from a civilization we do not know, we must find out what they want and how they plan to achieve it." To the women he said. "Now declare yourselves.” The woman who called herself Verðandi chuckled. "Have no fear Egill Skallagrímsson, we are indeed here as first declared." She lowered her staff, pointing at the freshly cleaned and happy child now somehow, lying inside a warrior's shield. The infant was not asleep, eyes bright and moving for movement to movement. He guided his tiny arms in time with unseen, unheard activities. The shrouded woman said. "This cold and wet world so far away from all possesses pieces of a cosmic puzzle. They will be put in place by he that was named today. So yes we come to celebrate his birth and naming. For the solution his provides will benefit all in this universe til time immoral." Egill could not tell which of the women spoke next. "Only you will remember our visit. To others, we will be nothing but a long distant dream." The three women approached the child. Egill stepped before them. "I must repeat, declare your intent. I will not allow you to get closer. Why have you come and what is it you want of Eric?" "The White One has gifted you with formidable powers indeed. Your old friend Elkhart is much more than he appears. He too is far from impotent. We are not here to harm the child. We came to be the first to hail his coming and hope he remembers us when he comes into his own. There are forces more formidable than the Aesir, whom you worship, seeking to prevent his arrival. His true nature must be hidden and remain a secret until he unites the Tokens of Power. Upon collecting all the pieces of the puzzle, then solving the riddle it present. After which he will be able to unite the tokens, henceforth no force can harm him, and he will champion for truth, justice, and true equality." Elkhart said. "Then it is true, the Children of Midgard will bring forth the one that brings in the age of Ragnarok." The three women circled the child. "We bring the sand from the roots of Yggdrasil, water from the well of wisdom, mistletoe from the world tree. Hail to the Dark One!" Egill trembled involuntarily. "This simply can not be happening. Science has replaced the superstition of old, Thor did not then or now exist. The static discharge of lightning makes thunder. The sun is not a chariot, but a simple star among many. There is no world tree." Category:Events